


No Rest for the Winchesters

by VioletWingfield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Sam Winchester, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Confused Jack Kline, FeedbackFest, Gen, Good Friend Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sacrifice, sam and dean brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletWingfield/pseuds/VioletWingfield
Summary: Two hunters, an angel, and a Nephilim kid. A dysfunctional but loving family and the story of their sacrifices for each other. It takes place after Dean gets possessed by Michael again. Just a different route.





	1. Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissJacki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJacki/gifts).



> Be aware! There’s no “adult stuff” but I am new at writing so maybe this is horrible. Please let me know (assuming if anyone is going to read or not, most likely not but then again if one does) if it’s going well or at least worth reading! I

Dean was looking at the pale light that was coming from the passage into his dark room under the door. He was restlessly shifting from right to left on his bed. It was more than one hour. He tried listening to his favourite music but sleep was not going to present itself tonight. He had that nightmare again. Well, it was not a nightmare as it happened in reality and since that day he had seen every single thing that had happened that day, every night. He knew that it will haunt him for the rest of his years or at least what was left of his years. He knew that he will never be back to his formal self again, he was just existing for the sake of existing.

He heard footsteps that were coming towards his door and his hand went to reach for his gun under his pillow. “The bunker was supposed to be safe”, he thought to himself. A shadow stopped in front of his door, there was no knocking sound, and someone paused but then moved away. He instantly knew whose shadow it was and his muscles relaxed a bit. He exhaled and got up from his bed. He went to the kitchen and as he suspected Cass was there who was warming some milk.

“No sleep again?”, the angel friend asked.

Dean did not answer; instead, he opened the fridge and got a beer. Castiel watched him with concern in his eyes, and then asked again,” how long do you think that you’ll be able to live like this?” Dean took a sip from his drink, rolled his eyes and tried to avoid the conversation by saying, “milk for Jack?”, he motioned towards the almost boiled over milk and Cass turned hurriedly to turn off the burner. He poured the milk in a glass without spilling it. Dean smirked and said, “Look at that! You are a fully-committed dad now!”

Cas smiled, wiping his hands on a towel, “You can't-fool me, Dean, you are trying to change the subject.” He looked up from his hands to Dean’s face who was staring at his feet. “Yes, Jack woke up screaming in his sleep. I talked with him for a while and came here to give him some milk. Sam once told me, how John used to warm milk for you boys when you could not sleep.” Dean’s head shot right up at the mention of Sam’s name. Cass continued to say, “it was probably his fondest memory of his father”, he paused for a moment and realization came to him, he quickly looked at Dean who was looking at him blankly. There was nothing in his eyes. It somewhat scared Cass, it was like a void behind his beloved friend’s eyes.

“I am sorry”. The mortified angel said.

“No need to apologize Cass. And yeah you are right. It was Sammy’s brightest memory of our father. He always appreciated the father who cared for us, not the father who dragged our asses from town to town. Especially as he grew older, Sam could remember dad and tried to forgive him.” Dean looked away. It was too hard...

“Jack woke up screaming again, huh?”, Dean asked.

“Three nights in a row, I tried to console him Dean, but witnessing a death...a death of a parent is just too much.” Dean knew that more than anybody. “ He will be okay, maybe not today, not tomorrow but eventually he will be.”

“You should talk to him”, said Cass. “I know”, he took another sip from his beer, “I know Cass, I just don’t know what to say when even I can’t believe it still today.”

A shrill sound broke the conversation...


	2. Something ominous this way comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding another chapter. Please let me know if I should continue or not...

It came from Jack’s room and it was filled with horror. They rushed to his room and found him on the floor crying and sobbing violently. But his eyes were closed, so they knew that he was dreaming. Dean tried to wake him up and Jack startled and opened his eyes which at first were perplexed in an effort to remember where and when he was. When reality hit him, he saw both Cass and Dean were staring at him with worry. His head fell down with embarrassment. He did it again; he woke up screaming, again! He thought to himself, “why am I so weak?”

“You okay, kid?” Dean asked. Jack nods his head in affirmation and tried to get up from the ground but he didn’t have any strength in his legs, so they wobbled beneath him and he felt like falling down but Dean and Cass both caught him before he would hit the ground, again!

They placed him on his bed. His eyes were on the floor but he managed to say, “I’m sorry”. Cass immediately replied, “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Jack began to say, “It’s just that when I close my eyes, every time...” He stopped at the middle of his sentence and started staring at the walls.

“You sensed him again, didn’t you? Dean asked him while intently watching his every move. Jack got back his powers. Well, at least most of his powers. He was still physically weak and anybody would have been if they have gone through what Jack has gone through. Anyway, now that he got his grace back, he could sense the presence of other beings who are like him.

Jack nodded and looked directly at Dean, his eyes were full of water, he said, “but I can’t find him. I don’t know where he is. I’m trying but I am sorry. It’s all my fault. Sam’s gone because of me.” He looked down; he couldn't maintain eye contact anymore.

“Jack”, Dean’s voice was kind but firm; he sat beside Jack on his bed and continued, “It’s not your fault. What Sam did...” Dean paused and then said, “He did it for all of us, his family.” He stopped again; Cass cleared his throat, “Dean’s right Jack. Sam has sacrificed himself many times before, for his family.”

“Yes! But he could have told me. No, he planned it all by himself and with that God damn Death. He didn’t bother to at least ask me before he did it. We could have found another way”, Dean shouted and let it all out. Then he looked at Cass who was frowning at him. Dean swallowed the words that were coming out of his mouth for the sake of Jack. He just said, ”For that, I owe him a serious beat down, but we can figure it out when we find him. And we will find him Jack one way or other. I’ve talked to other hunters, the hunters Sam had recruited. Mom, Charlie, Booby are all using their resources.”

“I have my ears up for the angel radio and few angels who promised me to help. You don’t worry Jack, we will find him”, Cass said.

Jack looked up at the angel and said, “What makes you think that he would want to come back?” With these words, the room fell silent...


	3. A Little Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly happened with Sam? Why is Dean so worried? Why was Jack filled with remorse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I am doing. Oh, right! I'm adding another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_**Around 3-4 months ago...** _

The bunker was dark except the library. There was no sound to be heard. It was two in the morning. A big ball of long, fluffy, brown hair was scattered all over a book. The ball moved for a moment and then shot right up. It was Sam. He yawned, blinked for a couple of times, moved his head clockwise then anti-clockwise, stretched his back, then look down to the book. “Livre du pouvoir d'un ange”  which means Book of the power of an angel. “Useless”, he thought to himself after closing it loudly.

Michael has been cast out of Dean. It took a lot for Sam but it took something else from his brother. It took all of his power to take back control from the archangel; it left Dean exhausted and vulnerable. For days, weeks he wouldn’t talk to anyone, except Sam. And even with Sam, he only spoke what he needed to. He was doing all the things that he was supposed to do, he was hunting too but Sam could tell, it was a storm inside his brother’s mind. A storm that is wreaking havoc and pieces are being crushed into dust but he just had to be a bystander and let Dean come to him, not the other way around. Sam knew that much. In the meantime, that “archangel of the lord” was destroying humanity with his monster-army. Sam also knew that every death that was coming up on the alert that he set up on his computer, is killing Dean too. He tried to hide the news of deaths from Dean but it was Dean after all. The greatest hunter in his younger brother’s eyes, even better than their father.

So Sam did what he does best. He concentrated on every damn book that has to do anything with how to track and kill an archangel. But he was becoming more frustrated by the day. He was patient when Michael took a tour in his brother’s body and he was patient enough when he got back Dean and even when Michael tricked him into getting possess again! But he can feel now the anger in him is building and that’s not good for him and for his big brother. He knows very well what ruination his suppressed anger can create. He pressed his left palm with his right thumb very hard. “Don’t think about it! Don’t think about it. Demon blood, Ruby. Dammit, Sam!”. He was feeling agitated and restless while thinking about his brother’s predicament and his struggle to gain control. It took a piece of Dean along with Michael when he cast that SOB out! Sam took a deep breath. He can’t lose his nerve, not now. He clenched his jaw and pick up another book with utmost dedication.

Dean was out. “He’s probably in a bar or something”, Sam thought, “classic Dean Winchester act”. A sad broken smile appeared on the corner of his lip. Jack and Cass went to visit his mother to discuss the gameplan of a possible hunt. “I have to call her, not now, later.” He stretched his long legs on the table and started reading the book on his lap.

“Not going to help, kid!”

Sam leapt from his chair so hastily that the book on his lap hit the floor with a thud. Though startled, his hands were in perfect alignment and pointing a gun at the celestial being in front of him. He grabbed the gun under the table where a spare gun is always attached to the bottom of the base. He was calm but his mouth made a perfect O-shape when he saw Billy or now Death before him.

“That’s not gonna help either, you know”, a smirk appeared on the face of her.

Sam slowly put down the gun but his furrowed brow told the powerful being that perhaps this younger Winchester is thinking what the hell is happening right now. She smiled and said, “ I suppose you are surprised to see me.” Sam relaxed a bit and said, “yes, to say the least!”

“Okay, let me get straight to the point then”, she paused and then continued, ”as you know this Michael from another universe is messing with the natural law. He’s killing people who are not supposed to be dead. At this rate, the self-righteous, egotistical brat is going to end this planet! And I intend to protect this planet. So, you have to stop it”.

“In case you haven’t noticed, we are trying to do that for months!”, Sam said it sarcastically. 

“Not we, you. You have to stop it.”

Sam stared at the stern gaze which was piercing through his soul as if Death knows more than he knows about himself. “Of course she knew, you dumbass”, Sam laughed inwardly. “What do you mean I have to stop Michael?, Sam asked sincerely, “even if I was supposed to do that but how? Michael destroyed the sword that Dark Kaya gave us. Only an archangel can kill another one with archangel blade and I’m not one. So how?” Sam blethered all that was going through his mind and then yelled when a new thought scared him to his bones. “No, I won’t let Dean become possessed by Michael again. What do you want, you want him to sacrifice himself like I did with Lucifer”. With this outburst, he didn’t realize how close he was to her, his fists were tightly closed and on the verge of doing something, he might regret later. That’s the problem, anything with Dean and his calm go out of the window. However, he restrained himself when he saw her smiling face with an amused look.

“I expected a better reaction, at least from you.” She smiled, “then again, you are a Winchester!”

Sam sighed and then looked back to Billy, “I’ll do anything as long as it doesn’t involve harming my brother or my family.”

“I know Sam, I know, that’s why I’m here. You are right about one thing. You need an archangel to kill one. And I am here to make one!”

“Jack! No, he’s just a kid”, Sam’s voice trembled...

“At first, I thought of him but as he is a child I thought about you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Please feel free to comment!


	4. What is this archangel you speak of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone make angels? Let alone archangels? Death and Sam will have a lot to talk about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I wrote this chapter to appease my imagination. I don't know how it is. A little mystery is ahead of you. You are being warned!

“You want to make an archangel? Out of me?”, the words came out slowly and with stress on each word. Sam was genuinely perplexed now. What kind of new game is this?

“Can you do that, make angels?”, Sam asked in disbelief. 

“I can. But not alone. I’ll need my partner in crime. Him”, she gestured to someone who was standing behind Sam. He flipped around in a swift motion and his eyes became big, just like it did when he first saw Him. 

“Chuck?”

A sharp gasp left him and he found himself balancing by clutching the handle of the chair. Did he just stumble? How pathetic!

“Whoa, son!”, a hand caught him by his left arm and he saw it was Chuck or God? His vision was blurry. Why it was blurry? Oh! That’s right, it was tear! How pathetic, Sam again said to himself. A pair of concerned eyes stared at him for a moment. “Why aren’t you eating Sam?”, the husky kind voice spoke.

Sam sat on the chair and rubbed his hand over his face in a failed attempt to grasp the concept that God was asking him of his well being. He didn’t deserve it! He cringed internally while thinking of Cass’s words on their first encounter, “boy with the demon blood”.

Death came around and stood beside Chuck, lifting an eyebrow and said, “you have met Him before, right boy?”

“It’s not that. He didn’t expect me to come and meet him privately without Dean’s presence. He thinks my existence is sacred and he doesn’t consider himself to be worthy enough to be in front of me. Isn’t that right Sam?” He smiled softly while looking at Sam.

Sam, whose head was hanging low, slowly turned away his face because he didn’t want Chuck to see the tear that was despite his struggle, betrayed him and left their home to embarrass and free him all at the same time. With all that was going on with Dean and then Jack’s deteriorating health, he almost forgot how evil and tainted he felt every forlorn moment he got to himself. Among this chaos, he considered himself to be the least of anybody’s concern, even his own. His focus should be on Dean and his turmoil. But seeing Chuck and Death have come to talk to him alone, brought back old suppressed feelings. He made a fist and his knuckles were white by its force, how pathetic!

Death exhaled sharply on the hanging silence, “I think you two should talk” and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment!


	5. Let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to face all the repressed emotions and let it flow... Let it go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat personal to me. Hope you enjoy it!

“You’re not looking too well, Sam!”, Chuck said while sitting on the nearest chair that was in front of Sam. “You need to take care of yourself in order to take care of others.’, he continued.

Sam slowly raised his head and focused to the earnest look of God. “Are you seriously talking about my health? The world is going to burn and what I should do? Eat, sleep. I messed up, big time.” With that he hung his head down again, shaking in disgust with himself.

“Yeah, you did.”, Chuck spoke in a sombre fashion,” but remember, you and your brother are also the reason that the world is saved from demolition from time after time. And you will do it again!”

Sam wanted to believe Him, he intently observed the soft radiating joy that was coming from Chuck. He felt a certain warmth, not quite he can describe in words, something he feels when he enjoys a concert or a boxing match carefree, with Dean by his side. Something like that, he hasn’t felt in months, nor his brother. And with everything that was happening, that time may never come again! Sam was complacent though because he had Dean beside him, he has Cass, Jack, his mom. If he goes down now, at least his family will be with him. Most importantly he will be with Dean. 

However, Chuck and Death ware here because they wanted to make an archangel out of him. How’s that even possible? Especially with him being...

“Not pure?”, the words left God’s mouth that was lit up with impish glee. Sam’s lowered gaze shot right up with shock in his eye, how does He know that? Well, of course, He’s God, you idiot!

“No, you are not an idiot and I can still hear you”, the smile was broadened now. He paused for a moment then again said, “and I’m also familiar with the self-hatred that you feel about yourself.” His eyes were filled with sorrow now.

A sharp breath escaped from Sam who was not even trying to hide the tears now. At last, he spoke,” Well, I failed you. I was chosen by Satan so that most certainly means I am a monster, I was evil. No matter how hard I try to believe otherwise.”

“Sam Winchester you are many things, a monster isn’t one of them, Chuck said, “ I would know, I created them after all.”

Sam shook his head incredulously. “Sam, why do you think I helped you all those years ago? Why did you think I let Lucifer chose you to be his perfect vessel? Why do you think I helped you again when Amara was freed to destroy everything?” Chuck stopped to see the bewildered face of Sam. Sam was in awe to think that God didn’t stop Lucifer to destroy him and didn’t do anything to stop his family’s fatal destiny, that the God he believed in for so many years, didn’t do anything.

“Sam, you know very well, I can’t change fate, I can’t alter decisions, choices that are made by you. Free will, remember? But yes, I could have stopped Lucifer from choosing you but that same tragedy would have happened to some other poor soul. The reason I let Lucifer chose you and Michael chose your brother, is because I had faith in you. I knew, if anyone could stop the apocalypse, the big showdown, it was you and your brother. Don’t think you had blind faith in me, I had the same in you. So you see, no matter what you think of yourself and what angels have led you to believe, it’s not true.

At the end of it, a subtle tremble played all over Sam’s body, he was sobbing. All the anger, all the pain, all the deaths, all the hurtful words, all of that came down raining on him. Chuck held his shoulder firmly as he tried to calm down. “And I have faith that you can do it again.”

After a moment he asked, “what do I have to do?”

“You have to sacrifice yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...


	6. Gravity Always Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how hard you try, gravity always works its charm, even when you don't want it to... Because memories suck!

**Present time...**

A hint of light was coming through the air ventilator and playing a game of shadows on the floor. It was mostly dark. Looking around, he felt a knot inside him. He left it as it was before, a little dishevelled. Wow! dishevelled! I am becoming him, Dean thought to himself with a broken smile on his face. It stayed on his face when he observed the room for the 20th time today. 

The room was mostly tidy other than some books that were scattered upside down on the bed like someone just left the room in the middle of reading a book and will soon come back and start reading again. Dean moved towards the study table where a stack of notes laid. He picked it up and glanced through it. He was searching for any clue that will lead to him to his brother. Rummaging through the pages, he thought although he made fun of Sam’s brain, he was always proud of his intelligence and unending appetite for knowledge, all of which was not necessarily associated with hunting. But all of it represented Sam. 

The smile that was latched to him was now causing his eyes to burn. Wow! When did I become so nostalgic? “You are getting old”, Sam’s voice reverberated in his brain. He shook his head and focused on the paper on hand. It was about many creatures that they hunted and were never mentioned in any books on the Men of Letters bunker. Sam has mentioned them in different columns along with their species, variety of nature, habitation, and how to kill them if needed. “Always so meticulous, Sammy!”, Dean exhaled. 

Besides the notes, there was situated Sam’s most wanted possession, his laptop. Dean moved towards the wooden Almira that was full of books and boxes, he knew that was filled with Sam’s favourite things to keep. His emotional but practical brother, couldn’t throw away things that were valuable to him. Without opening it, Dean could name everything that was in the boxes. Some are filled with their family pictures, with the porn magazines that were gifted by his big brother when he was probably 17, more books but not heavy books but books like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, baseball cards, a shotgun given by Dean on Sammy’s first hunt, his favourite music which Dean didn’t let play in the Impala and among other things there is still the box of ring that he bought for Jessica but never got a chance to give it to her. 

Dean didn’t open them to see. He couldn’t, not again. Instead, he opened the computer. There was no particular wallpaper on display but he knew there were many pictures with only the two of them or their mother and some are with Cass and Jack and their other hunter friends. Most of them were taken by Dean, Sam didn’t like to take pictures of himself but he was very enthusiastic about taking pictures of Dean, especially when he was no way near in a shape of taking photos like when he was drooling while sleeping. That memory made Sam laugh every time. Dean was starting to forget the sound of it. Suddenly he found a folder, which he didn’t notice before because he didn’t try, it was named D.W.

He clicked on it hesitantly. It was a video and some other word files. The video was of Sam, Sam recorded it. What! Some freaking death speech! Dean couldn’t restrain anymore. Watching his little brother on the screen after so many days, a stream of tear fell, then another one and then another. He was silent, there was no sound just one stream followed by another. He wasn’t so resolute about the fact now, that everything is okay or will be okay, that he can go through this. He couldn’t pretend, not anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for using analepsis. I don't know why but I always like to explore this technique. Hope you can enjoy it...


	7. Parting words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes through a mind who's standing very close to sacrifice himself? More like what goes through the beautiful mind of the younger Winchester?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy it. I don't know if I was able to articulate the conflict between logic and emotion in Sam's mind. I tried my best.

“Hey Dean “, Sam quivered on his chair. He moved his hand through his hair and made a coughing sound before speaking, “umm, if you’re watching this, I’m probably...I’m probably gone... I’m sorry Dean. I had no other choice. I tried, believe me, I tried. Chuck said to me it was only my last resort. You know I made an exact replica of the egg after Michael destroyed it to try and capture him, again! But if you are watching this then things didn’t go as planned. When does it ever?” Sam snorted. 

He stopped talking for a minute, his eyes were drifting and had a faraway look in them. Then he stirred again and focussed on the camera. “I should’ve told you, about Death, about Chuck. What I have to do if it comes to that. I should have. I just didn’t know how man! After getting possessed by Michael again, I couldn’t say to you that I might have to get rid of myself. And I knew that you would have never agreed. For that I’m sorry.” At this point, he was exhausted. He looked down and try to force a smile, “no chick-flick moment right?’, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. As if the fact that he might have to die isn’t the reason, it’s that he has to lie to his brother, his partner, his best friend, was the cause behind the pang in his eyes.

He continued, “hey I’ve added some files in the folder. It’s a list of some families, people we hurt in some way or the other. I tried to keep an eye on them for some years, donated some money without their knowledge of course. Make sure to keep the money flowing. 

I’ve said my goodbye to Cass, as expected he had no clue what I was talking about”, a soft chuckle came out and he continued again, “but he might have guessed that something’s wrong, he’s an angel after all.

I couldn’t talk to Jack though. Tell him that no junk food and... and I’m proud of him.”

He stopped again, it’s like something made him stop. He swallowed and said, “Would you mind telling mom that I love her?”, his voice was starting to crack now. “And Dean, I’m begging you please don’t do anything stupid, like bring me back or something like that. It’s my purpose, I have to make it work. You gotta promise me you won’t do anything stupid. And take care of yourself, will ya?”

With that, it ended. Not only the message but Dean’s troubled breathing, his shaking hands and dampened eyes, all stopped. A pin drop silence was all that left in the room like the silence has taken its own life, was now breathing heavily on Dean. He can’t remember when he pulled the chair in front of the table, sat down and how long he was sitting there. Then a soft hand touched his right shoulder and that broke the trance. Dean turned his head and it was Jack. The stupefied face suggested he saw the video too. 

“I am sorry Dean”

“Yeah, me too.”

Not another word was spoken between them. They both knew somehow what they have to do. They have to find that moron and bring him home. Because Winchesters don’t give up on people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very hard not to make Sam out of character. I don't know I succeeded or not. Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to comment


	8. Just In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Chuck and Death left? Did Sam tell Dean about his future?

**Around 2-3 months ago,**

Dean found himself lying on the front seat of the Impala just outside a bar. Nightmares. Again. His head was heavy and drumming. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. He is used to these nightmares, he has lifelong experience, he used to have them even before he started hunting. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t wear him out. He looked at his watch. It was 8:25. “Oh, Hell no”, he tried to sit up quickly and bumped his head into the roof of his Baby, “Uhh! Son of a...” He started rubbing his head and so many thoughts started to rush through his mind. He didn’t go home last night. He didn’t call Sam. He’s probably worried. He knows that Sam had been concerned for him but he’s trying very hard not to show it. But Dean can tell and appreciates it nonetheless.

He thought about making pancakes for Sam as a peace-offering. he can clearly imagine the face with subdued anger and worry, lecturing him. A small chuckle escaped him, “so many years, I still can’t teach you how to chill!” However, he settles on buying some coffee and doughnuts because his head is hurting too much to do anything but go home and take a shower.

When he opened heavy iron door of the bunker and peeked inside, he saw no one near the map table. His eyebrows made a question mark together while wondering where Sam is. He stopped dwelling and went to his room after leaving the doughnuts and coffee on the kitchen table. When he took a hot shower, he felt much better and finally found a note on his bedside table.

“Going for a walk”

It was Sam. Now the ignored itching feeling came back again. Something’s not right. His pain in the ass little brother was not here to bark at him. Nope, doesn’t add!

And then he heard the main door opening. He went to the library and found Sam who brought greasy burgers. Nope, doesn’t add, not at all. He watched Sam very minutely. The usual very calm and composed demeanour, Sam was walking towards the kitchen without looking at him and clearly avoiding his gaze. Nope, not good. Is he angry? But there’s no huffing and puffing, no sulking, no eye rolling, no clenching jaws. Sam looked rather distant...withdrawn... But why?

“What’s up with you?” Dean who followed Sam to the kitchen asked.

No answer came from the other side. Sam’s back was facing towards him. So he couldn’t see his face. Sam was placing a plate on the counter table for the burgers. Dean’s eyebrows left their place and they were now rather high on the forehead, pondering over the suspicious behaviour of his brother.

Sam was opening the paper bag and serving the burgers on the plates but his eyes had a look that his mind was occupied with something far from eating burgers. Dean was now beside him and watching his brother and finally yelled at his ear, “hey, anyone home?”

Sam startled and jerked away but then as if he realised where he was, he focused on him, “yeah, yeah, I’m here.”

“Are you? What's wrong with you? I am watching you for the past couple of days. You are not bugging me to talk to you or not to drink too much. You okay?”

Sam cleared his throat, “yeah”, he smiled, “I’m fine Dean.”

“He’s lying”, Dean thought, his eyes were straight with certainty now. Not everybody can tell when Sam’s hiding his emotions but to him, it’s an easy tell. Sam likes to talk, but not about himself. Nobody can understand what’s going on his head beneath that quiet and reserved manner. Even Dean can’t read his brother sometimes but he can always tell when something’s not right with Sam.

He has a philosophical attitude about life and people which helps him see the grey between black and white. Dean understands that. He respects that, it has kept Dean from committing some serious mistakes in the past but his little brother’s bleeding heart and trusting nature with stubbornness (which Dean thought, he too was guilty of) also brought a lot of misery which he didn’t deserve despite what Sam thought.

After a minute, Dean looked straight him in the eyes, “Talk. Now.’

“What? It’s nothing. Really Dean quit worrying. and you’re always so irritated about me lecturing you, so I backed off.” He took a sip from the coffee that Dean brought and leaned against the kitchen table. Dean sat down, still frowning and not believing a word that came out of his brother’s mouth.

Sam continued, “I was just distracted. I was working on the egg to trap Michael.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said.

“it’s done. Last night, I went through all the data that Men of letters have on it and...”

“What! You serious?” Dean didn’t even let him finish, he was grinning, “now we just have to find him.”

Sam was smiling brightly too. “Yeah. We have found him before, we’ll do it again. And this time it’ll be the last”, his words trailed off.

“You sure, there’s nothing else?”

“I’m sure Dean.”

“Cause you know, we’re better together than apart”, Dean said calmly, reassuring Sam and himself. He knew that something’s off but he decided to let it go for the time being.

“I know man.” He sighed

A ringtone broke their conversation. Sam picked it up and it was Jack, “hey, what’s up?”

After a few minutes, Dean saw the visible change in his brother’s posture. His eyes were sparkling with purpose, his crouched shoulders were now straight and he ended the call, looked at Dean, “Jack knows Michael’s location."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of them who are reading, commenting, leaving kudos, also to them who are not leaving Kudos but I hope at least reading it:). I am grateful to all of you. Please forgive my mistakes and do complain about them!


	9. Time’s winged chariot hurrying near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reveals how he knew Michael's location. Sam and Dean try to form a plan to save people from Michael's monster army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very restless when I was writing this chapter. So, I apologize for any unintentional mistake. Hope, you can enjoy it.

After they received the call from Jack, the didn’t waste any more time discussing things. Though Dean had a nagging thought in the back of his mind, he chose to ignore it. Enough people have lost their lives because of Michael, because he said yes. He can’t change that but he can put an end to this. And he will.

Sam, on the other hand, was afraid. It was not because he might have to sacrifice himself, it was because what that will do to his brother, his family. However, like Dean, he also chose to focus on the task at hand. They gather all the equipment along with the egg and archangel blade. Sam took a last look at his room and left the books on the bed as it were at the previous night in hope that he might come back. He took a deep breath and promised to himself that today will be the last day of Michael on this earth one way or the other. In the middle of this thought, he heard Dean was yelling for him to pack and meet him at the garage. 

They met with Mary, Cass and Jack at Donna’s cabin. Bobby had called them ahead, he was hunting a chupacabra at Texas and will join them directly at the location. Sam saw Jack was sitting on the couch with his hands clutching to his chest. He knew that Jack must have used the angelic magic again. he knew what that meant and he dreaded the thought but he also knew that he was going to put an end to this. He sat beside Jack and said, ”how did you know where Michael is?” Jack looked up with crystal clear eyes and Sam laughed inwardly, “how many times have I used those eyes on Dean?” Instead, he said, “It’s okay. How did it happen?”

“I didn’t”, after waiting for a moment he began again, “I didn’t use magic, I think I am starting to get my grace back.” A small smile appeared on his lips. Sam was not prepared for that because he knew that archangel grace takes its time to regenerate so he was surprised but happy, “how? when?” “I don’t know”, Jack answered rubbing his chest, “I just had a dream, more like a nightmare where I saw Michael talking to me and I woke up covered in sweat.” To see Sam’s inquiring eyes he continued, “yeah it happened before and last time it happened when I was abducted by him. I saw that before but I thought...” “You thought it’s just a dream.”, Sam finished and Jack just nodded in affirmation. Sam placed his hand on the back of his head, “it’s okay buddy, it's going to be okay.’ Jack suppressed a sigh and believed Sam. He doesn’t know how or why but he believes in everything that Sam says to him and it kind of comforts him. Sam smiled at him and patted his back, “Good work” and left the couch to talk to others. 

Dean hugged Mary so tightly that she was amazed, “what’s going on with you?” She has the biggest smile her oldest son ever has seen. “Nothing. You know I’m just happy that we found that sonuvabitch and we can end this.”

“Mm-hmm. you sure there’s nothing else?”, she asked wondering what her sons are up to now. 

“Have you talked to Sam lately?” Her smile faded, “No why?” Dean mentally kicked himself to worry his mother but he has to know if anything new is cooking in his brother’s head. “No nothing. You know what forget about it.” Mary couldn’t forget it because she knew that if Dean suspected something wrong about Sam, then it probably is. She made a mental note to talk to Sam when this is all over.

Cass came back from scouting the house to be sure that they are not against any immediate threat. He was partly satisfied but something was not right, he thought. After seeing Mary and Dean in the kitchen and Sam with Jack on the couch, he prayed to God, “Please God, Chuck or whomever you might be, wherever you might be, please look after my family.” He looked at them with concern and affection altogether in his eyes. He moved towards the kitchen and Dean asked, “Hey where have you been?”

“I was just outside...’, he was cut off by Dean, “how did Jack know about Michael’s location? Did he use that magic again? We told him not to.”

“Dean”, Cass glared and said, “No, he says he had a nightmare, more of a vision actually. I think he’s regaining his grace.”

“Oh?”, Dean was curious and then Sam joined and asked, “so what’s the plan guys?”

Dean started in a matter-of-factly tone, “well, Jack says Michael’s just a couple of miles away from here, we should get the drop on him. Cass and Jack will be the diversion and you and mom will attack him, then I’ll come with the egg and trap him for eternity.”

“Whoa whoa, no you shouldn’t use the egg Dean, he might still possess you without your permission. No, I think you and Jack should stay here.”

“Excuse me, you are sidelining me, me?” the anger took over in Dean and he started shouting, “you want me to sit out this mission so you can go solo. Not on my watch. How could you think that?”

Sam surrendered, “I wasn’t sidelining you, Dean, I was just concerned...”

“Yeah, well you can keep your concern and shove it up your...”

“Dean!”, Mary stopped him and Sam exhaled and then shook his head, “fine we’ll do it your way”

In the meantime, Cass’s vision became blurry and he couldn’t hear anything they were saying as angel radio was on. He sensed monsters, many of them in a nearby church. He screeched stopping their argument, “guys!” Everbody’s focus was now on him, stroking his temple, Cass said, “monsters, Michael’s monsters are close.”

“Where?”, Sam asked and reached for Cass who was now bowing down in pain, “in a nearby church, there are innocent people too Sam.”

“Okay, change of plan. We go there and save as many as we can and kill as many as we can and then...” Dean finished it for him, “and then we trap one of them and confirm Michael’s location out of him.”

“Yeah!”, Sam smirked. They have to hurry. Ever second passes, one person dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the lack of originality in the story. I feel like that I'm not being imaginative enough or authentic enough. I am sorry you guys. But I'll finish it. No matter how bad it is, I have to complete it.  
> Thank you all for reading... It means a lot to me.


	10. It’s the Famous Final Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some action.

It was a quiet drive to the Church for a while. Sam and Dean with Cass were in the Impala. Mam and Jack were following them in a truck. Dean was tired of this overbearing silent so he spoke first, “ hey, Cass can you tell me how many of those monsters have you sensed till now? It would be good to know the number, you know.”

“Uhh, it was more than a sense Dean. But I understand what you mean. Maybe 10-12 vampires and werewolves. I cannot say the exact number.”

“Yeah, alright!”, Dean said ultimately looking at his brother whose vision was completely focused straight ahead. Dean could tell that Sam was actually not seeing anything, he was thinking. Dean let out a sharp breath and focused on his driving but Cass couldn’t be silent anymore because of that feeling of something sinister is going to happen, he finally asked Sam, “Sam are you okay? You seem troubled!”

“Yeah! Tell me about it!”, Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road. But, no sound came from Sam. “Hello! ground control!”, he yelled. Sam finally came out of his thought and looked at Dean and then Cass, and was kind of baffled, “what?” Cass was curious and he crinkled his eyebrow intending to find out what was bothering his friend. “Are you nervous?” Cass asked by tilting his head like an owl and Sam laughed, “No, why would you think that?”

“Well for once you didn’t argue and just yield into your brother’s insane plan of using that egg himself. I find that to be unsettling.” Cass finished his argument and Dean glared at him in return. “No matter how much I want to say the opposite but Wings here is right Sam. You’ve been acting weird, even for your level.” Dean asked while watching his brother who has started chewing his nails. “Such an easy tell”, Dean smiled internally. At last, Sam looked at both of them and said, “I am not nervous and I am okay. I am. I am just thinking about those innocent people, you know. They were just there to pray, to join the choir, they didn’t deserve it.”, Sam said with sorrow in his eyes. 

“Nobody does. But it is what is. We can let it bother us. We do what we do. We save as many as we can, I promise you that”, Dean said and with that, he slammed the break just a couple blocks away from the church.

It was an old Church with multicolored glass windows. It was not a big church too as it had only a little property around it. They got out of their cars and Sam and Dean moved towards the trunk of the car. They silently reached for the duffles and gave each other a nod, they are used to that silent language, both of them said to each other, “don’t die”, just not in words.

It was a blood bath. Mary with Sam steadily approached at the back of the Church. There was a vampire guarding the door like he was waiting for someone. But that someone never came instead Mary’s machete came in full force and chopped the head of the vampire. They entered the Church steadily and saw that the monsters have held the civilian hostages. They were huddled in an open space in front of the altar. Sam made a movement of his hand, silently telling Mary to sneak up on them from the right and he will take the left. 

Meanwhile, Cass and Dean attacked the front of the church without giving them any second to anticipate what was happening. Jack ran towards the hostages and tried to untie them after checking for any injuries or bite. With his swift motion of weapon, Sam decapitated two werewolves while Cass has smitten some of the monsters by merely touching them on their foreheads. Dean was covering Jack and killed whoever came to attack him and their bodies hit the ground. Jack hurried and guided them to escape through the backdoor. There were about 10-15 monsters and their lifeless bodies laid ahead of the hunters. But just when they started to relax after killing all those vampires, werewolves and some other monsters, they heard a clapping sound coming up right from the stairs.

A tall, lean, dark-colored figure descended from the stairs. His blue eyeballs dictated who he was. “Michael”, Sam gasped. 

Michael was quite amused, clapping his hands, he started laughing, “did you really believe that it will be that easy? Who do you think my army was waiting for here? Who did you think gave those nightmares to your naive, little boy? Ooo, you mindless, ignorant ape of the Almighty, the lord, God!”

“So you came to your death all on your own?”, Dean’s sarcastic half-smile didn’t go unnoticed by the archangel. Sam brought out the archangel blade and held it tightly in his hand. Michael was looking at Dean but now his focus was on Sam, “you are joking right? You really think that I will be distracted by that toy while you use the egg, isn’t that right Castiel?”, he turned 180 degrees and met the said angel’s gaze. He motioned his hand like he was swatting a fly and Cas ended up crashing to the wall behind him and fell unconscious. 

Mary was shocked to see Michael here. It was not supposed to go like this. Dean was thinking of a way to grab the egg and use it but among all this chaos Sam was the only one who was quiet and determined like he was waiting for this. He once again clenched his fist, “I just know one thing, today is your last day on earth” and marched forward.

“Is that so?”, his condescending smile didn’t break and he blocked the upcoming attack with his right upper hand and punched Sam straight in the face, who lost his footing. Dean came from the left side with Enochian engraved brass knuckle and threw a punch, directed at his face and Michael ducked his head, elbowed him at his stomach. Dean buckled and blood came out in his mouth. Mary was prepared, she knew she can’t take out this monster, unless... She sidled up to him and sliced his knee with one slice of her angel blade. He lost his concentration for one moment from Dean and Sam came forward, subsiding the pain of the previous blow and hit Michael in the chest with the handle of his archangel blade, Michael took a step back. Dean, who was was recovering from the punch, hit him in the same spot where Sam did with his brass knuckle which seemed to take a toll on the archangel. He took one more step back and bowed down but held his arms up. 

“Not so strong are we now?”, Dean said. Certainly, getting cast out by Dean weakened Michael but not too much as he straightened his back and looked him in the eye, “you should not have provoked me, Dean.” His eyes glowed bright and Mary bent down, clutching her chest as if she couldn’t breathe. Dean rushed towards her and Sam tried to injure him by jamming the blade in his stomach. But Michael blocked him and grasped his wrists, landed punches after punches on his face. Sam was soon bloodied and half unconscious when Dean came forward and stopped. His vision became blurry and his head started spinning, “what the!” 

Michael held Sam by his throat with his left hand. Sam’s back was now in front of Michael who was trying to cut the air circulation of Sam and his right hand now occupied with an angel blade. He looked at Dean and smiled, “you really thought that ejecting me will cure the crack in your head too?” Dean seemed dumbfounded and started blinking profusely. Michael continued, “I never lost my connection with you, the connection that makes us whole. I can possess you anytime I want, I don’t need your permission anymore. Your onetime consent is enough for me.” Sam started struggling vigorously by hearing those words, “no no no, I can’t let that happen”, he thought but he couldn’t free himself from Michael’s grasp.

“And you!” He pointed his angel blade to Sam’s right eye corner and pressed it on the soft skin, “you will watch it happen. That is your punishment.” His knife moved towards Sam’s heart, “and then I’ll kill you or actually Dean will kill you”, he smirked. 

Sam looked at Dean who was trying too hard to steady his focus and for a brief moment it cleared and he saw it. Sam’s eyes, serene and affectionate like the ocean. He couldn’t talk but his eyes could, it was those eyes which Dean saw right before Sam jumped into the pit, he saw those eyes and begged to close them when Sam was kneeling before him to sacrifice himself. It was those eyes which kept him from going insane when Sam himself was merely a child. They told Dean, “it’s okay Dean. It’s gonna be okay.”

And right at that moment, Michael lost his control over Dean and he screamed, “Sammy, no!!”

Sam just smiled, grabbed Michael’s hand which was holding the angel blade to his heart and yelled, “Cass! now!” and pierced that blade through his heart. Cass was now conscious enough to hear him, took the archangel blade that dropped from Sam’s hand and stabbed Michael on the back. 

Michael moaned in pain and lost his grip on Sam who lost his balance with a blade in his heart and fell down on the floor. Dean caught him by the shoulder and sat on the dusty ground with his little brother’s head on his lap. 

The injury was not made by an archangel but it was fatal enough for Michael to back away and disappear. Cass came right beside Sam after Mary held Sam’s right hand which was going limp by the second.

“Cass help him, man!” Dean’s voice was trembling with panic. Sam whimpered when Mary tried to pull out the knife and she stopped immediately. Her eyes didn’t obey her and it began to tear up. Dean grabbed his other hand, “hey look at me, Sam, look here. You're gonna be okay. Cass will heal you. We have to yank out the blade now. It’ll hurt but you can handle it, Sammy. I’ll be here, I promise, don’t worry, everything’s okay.” He was interrupted by Sam who shakily took both of his hands and tightly squeezed it and spoke in a feeble voice, “forgive me, brother.”

Then slowly he shut his eyes and rolled his head to the other side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Writing action scenes are hard. It's remarkable that I have left hair on my head still! Please let me know in the comment if you are liking it. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading...


	11. Ending is Overrated Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sam alive? If he is, how? Why isn't he with his family? Dean would take a drastic step to find his brother and bring him home.

The sound of nothing but crickets is starting to agitate him. Dean moved around restlessly on his driver’s sit in the car. He rubbed his hand on the steering wheel, most of the time it soothes him but not today. Waiting for the right time is not an unusual job in hunting. He has done it countless time before but this time it’s different. “Is it though?”, Dean thought. “Yes, it is. You’re not the predator here Dean, you’re the prey. I’m not with you. And you’re using yourself as bait. You could get hurt.” It was like Sam was talking to him. Dean smiled, “I’m doing this for you. I’m bringing you home.”

He was determined to go with this plan. That’s why he didn’t involve anyone, not Cass, not mom, anyone. He thought that if Sam doesn’t want anybody to trace him, then he would have to make Sam come to him. “Now that he’s running on angelic juice, it’ll be not easy to find you. Why did you do that?”, Dean shook his head violently to shake the memory of that day. That day when Sam killed himself, Sam died, his bloody face, glassy eyes... No, Dean couldn’t make them go away. He will remember it forever.

Sam’s breath hitched, “forgive me brother”, Dean could still hear those words. Her mother’s soft whimper is still ringing to his ears. His own stopped breathing and his shouting at his brother was still resonating to him. 

At first, he couldn’t believe that Sammy’s gone. He started shaking his brother’s head, then his shoulder, “Sam wake up! I’m telling you if you don’t, I’ll kick your ass, Sammy! Open your eyes come on!”, he was talking in a tone that was like someone was scolding his little brother who just overslept for a while. Cass interjected because he couldn’t bear this anymore, “Dean!”, he softly called. The green eyes focused on him, “he’s not with us anymore”, he bowed his head down. 

“No!”, Dean didn’t believe him but he stopped moving him and stared at his brother’s face for what seemed like an eternity. 

Suddenly, the church began to rattle like there was an earthquake. Everybody was scared now, is this place going down? Well, everybody except Dean. He was calm like nothing’s happening around him. 

“I found some of them injured, so I healed...”, Jack's words trailed off as he saw Sam, laying on the floor unmoving as the ground beneath him is starting to rip itself apart. “What happened”, he started to run towards them in the middle of all that chaos. Cass shouted, “Jack, look out” when the glass window beside him shattered into pieces as the lightning bolt hit it. They never realised when the storm came, when it started raining and when the daylight evanesced from the sky and pregnant clouds covered it, making it almost nighttime. 

The trees around them were looking like they were angry at them for some reason as the wind started to wrench them from their roots. The thunderclouds were pouring rain and the roof of the church rattled with ferocious gusts of wind. The family of five was in the middle of it, they stayed there motionless, as one brother hugged and held onto his younger brother like his life was depended on it. It probably did. The rest of them were in shock and nothing came to their blank minds. 

At that exact moment, another lightning bolt came bursting through the right stained window and hit the top of the angel blade’s handle which was still in Sam’s heart. It electrocuted him and his body started to shudder violently but strangely enough, the lightning never touched Dean, even when he was clutching to Sam and tried to stop the convulsions. Some weary moments passed and everything seemed to stop all at once, the wind, the rain, everything except thunder and lightning. There was no sign of light still and Sam’s body was going through whatever the hell it was. Sam was unconscious and he wasn’t breathing but his body was contouring itself and shaking from time to time like he was having a seizure. Dean held him tightly until Cass spoke, “I cannot believe it!” He was astonished, he has heard of this ritual but he thought of it as obsolete. “No, it’s not possible!”

“What? What are you talking about?”, Dean couldn’t keep his cool anymore. Cass was still surprised, “I don’t know for sure but I think it’s an act of God.”

“What!”, now Mary asked. She was not talking for a long time. She couldn’t process anything that was happening but now that she was seeing her youngest going through something so painful, she couldn’t stay mute anymore. “But, I thought God left.” She said.

“Yeah, and left us with his mess!”, Dean’s bitterness came right through his words while holding his brother down with little force because the convulsions were starting to slow down. Cass ignored him and said to Mary, “I thought He left too but this ritual, it cannot be performed without God’s presence. I thought it was all imaginary stories. I think Sam is turning to...”

His words were cut off by Sam, who now leapt to his feet from Dean’s embrace and caught a hand which was trying to reach Dean. “Not today, not ever”, Sam murmured those words under his breath to the attacker and threw him to the far wall. 

“An archangel”, Cass finished his sentence. Dean was relieved more than shocked or terrified, “Archangel! Well, better than dead!”, Dean softly chuckled to his friend but Cass was staring at Sam incredulously. 

Sam moved towards the wall and reached for the attacker. But the attacker being the archangel Michael himself moved away quickly. Sam took a step back and straightened his back as his eyes glowed into electric blue and with another round of lightning, the newborn archangel showed his wings. Mary gasped and Dean was now starting to anticipate what was happening. 

For the first time, there was a terror in Michael’s eyes, “no, it can’t be!” Sam smirked, “guess again.” He stepped forward and lifted Michael from the ground, his feet were dangling and Sam threw him right across the room. Jack startled. He has never seen Sam so violent. Yes, he has seen Sam as a fighter many times before but it was driven by justice not vengeance. 

Sam walked towards Michael and motioned him to get up and fight. Michael gathered his strength and got up. He steadied himself and tried to punch him but Sam was too fast so he just turned his hip sideways, bent his knees and palmed him right across his chest and Michael once again flew and crashed against the wall.

He scrambled to find his footing but couldn’t. Michael was badly hurt. Sam came up to him and sat on his knee. He was kneeling forward to look Michael in the eye who in return glared at him, “you can’t kill me.”

“Yeah? We’ll see about that”, he touched his forehead and shut his eyes but it didn’t smite him. Michael laughed, “told you.” Sam smiled and got up, “give it some time.” Just as he finished his sentence Michael started screaming as his body trembled vigorously. Dean, Cass, Mary, Jack, all of them looked from Michael to Sam who was now walking towards them. They were all baffled. Dean asked, his eyes grew bigger and bigger as he watched Michael, “what did you do?”

“What he deserved,” Sam said, glancing at the archangel.

“Which is? Cass questioned. Sam looked at him, “the archangel has shed blood of many innocents on this earth and on other earth too. He put others through great peril without any good intention, he deserved to be in prison. So I am sending him there. Lucifer’s cage can hold him. As the vessel is not as culpable as Michael, I have separated them. After Michael leaves, I believe the vessel will regain consciousness. You should be able to help him.” He took one last glance at the archangel who has stopped screaming, he passed them and started walking towards the front door.

“Hey, whoa whoa”, Dean quickened his pace and gripped Sam’s arm, “where are you going?” Sam looked at him and his arm with a completely empty look.

“Who are you? Why are you touching me?” Sam asked. 

Dean visibly swallowed and let out a half laugh, “Sam, what are you talking about? I am your brother, Dean.” Whenever it has been that easy, especially with Sam, he thought. 

“I have no recollection of you, as a matter fact”, he looked to all of them and said, “I don’t know any of you.”

By that time, Dean’s hand slipped from his arm so Sam turned around and disappeared.

Dean shook his head again and tried to be in the present, waiting for the day to end. So he can throw himself at the vampires' nest on a thin hope that maybe Sam will know and will come to help him or in this case save him. This nest was too big to handle for one man. He was hiding in his vehicle behind a large bush and looking at his watch frequently. He was becoming impatient by the minute. He was taking a stupid risk just by relying on his intuition. But if Sam doesn’t come then he’ll be dead. “Well, you’re so alive now”, Dean said to himself, that strangely gave him some peace and calmed him down a bit. He settled himself and patiently waited for the night to come...

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if you're liking or not!


	12. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's God and Death's turn.

It was pitch black. Sam couldn’t even see his hands. “Where am I”, he blinked and blinked, but there was nothing. He tried to concentrate, on anything, any sound, any smell, anything, any thread that’ll tie him to reality. “I’m dreaming. I just have to calm down and wake up.” Seconds turned into minutes but nothing happened. He started to pace without seeing anything. “Ther’s no furniture”, he decided as he didn’t collide with anything. Suddenly, he heard a whisper, very low but enough to grab his attention. He followed that muffled voice and the voice became clearer when he moved towards it.

“Dude, you cannot be Frodo. I’m Frodo. You’re Samwise Gamgee!”

“What! No way. You’ve said it yourself I’m the sensitive one and Frodo is like me. So I’m Frodo.”

“I never said that. Besides, you both have the same name, geek boy. You’re my sidekick!” 

What’s happening. Panic was starting to settle. He focused on the voice. It was Dean’s voice. “But who was he talking to?” After listening to it, he was shocked, it was his voice but, “how could that be?” He started to shout, “Deaaaan! Dean, I’m here man.” He couldn’t see anything, so he yelled at the direction where the voice was coming from. After some more shouting, he stopped. “This is insane. It’s not going to work. Was he attacked by a djinn and this is a dream state or nightmare, where he’s trapped!” 

He rubbed his hand on his forehead, “no, I don’t remember hunting a djinn. Okay, what do I remember?” He pinched the bridge of his nose and close his eyes shut tightly to jog his memory, “I was in the car. There was Dean, Cass. We were talking. There’s a church. Monsters. We have to save as many as we can. Mom’s killing a vampire. They killed a bunch of others. Where’s Jack. He’s leaving with the survivors.” The flow of memories stopped here. “Then what?” He swung his arm in frustration and then it clicked, he gasped, “Michael. He’s gonna kill Dean. I’ve to go back. But how, where am I?” Then the voice became louder and he had to press his palms against his ears, he was floating towards a bright silver light. All of a sudden, everything stopped and he was in the middle of the church in front of Dean who was cradling a body. Sam stared in shock and terror, it was him. Bloodied and dead.

Then he remembered.

As soon as he remembered, he could sense two entities standing behind him. He spun around and saw Chuck and Billy were smiling at him.

“You are okay. You’ve done it. Now it’s time for you to do what my sons didn’t”, Chuck said. Billy cocked her eyes and sighed, “you can remember now that we have retracted the grace from you the last time we saw you.”

“Y-yeah, I do”, Sam’s head ducked low. “You don’t have to be ashamed, son”, Chuck said, “Lucifer’s grace was in you for all this time but it didn’t make who you are, you did. You should be proud of that.”

“But Cass retracted grace from me after Gadreel left. I thought after the trial...”

“Yes. But this was archangel grace. Not that easy to remove”, Billy said.

Sam stared at her and nodded. “Listen, as I told you before, grace is just power, it doesn’t make you who you are, it doesn’t make you evil, it doesn’t make you good either”, Chuck stopped and suppressed a long breath, “angels, archangels have their own mind, own will. It is their choice that dictates their path. You have a strong will in your soul, pure heart, evident in your sacrifice”, he motioned towards his family. gathering around his lifeless body, “and with this little bit of grace, we will be able to create archangel grace and pull your soul into your body.”

Sam continued to stare at his brother, who was now inert. Sam started to question his decision. He was in pain to see what he has done and how it affected his loved ones. “It was a right choice, you know...rather brave one”, Sam looked at Billy who was now standing beside him. She placed her hand on his heart and turned to Chuck, “it’s time.”

Chuck followed Sam’s gaze to his family, he was clearly tormented. Chuck called him, “Sam.”

“Just, one moment, please”, he pleaded, now looking at God. He nodded and Sam thought of all the good memories he could think of with his family in hope that it’ll grant him the power to move forward with God’s plan. He exhaled and said, “I’m ready.”

Chuck came forward and place his hand at the opposite of where Death’s hand laid, “before we do this, I must remind you that this is a responsibility you can not back away from, not now, not ever. You are the protector of humanity.”

Sam’s conviction restored after hearing God’s words and he asked, “will I remember anything after, you know...” His words trailed off. 

Death spoke in a somber fashion, “We do not know. Maybe you will or maybe you won’t. We have not made an archangel from a human before. We just have to see. So try to relax, it’ll be an agonizing process for your body.”

Sam looked at his family one last time and seeing his mother’s sobbing shifted something within him. He pledged something internally, “even if I do remember, I’ll not let you go through this anymore. I won’t be a human anymore and with this monstrosity, I shouldn’t put you in harm’s way.” With that, he closed his eyes and a soft, warm glow started to form around his heart, lining a tremor beneath him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you can enjoy it.


	13. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's plan goes very very wrong. Will he be able to find his brother who doesn't even remember him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I've made it a little ingenious. I know that I'm working with already developed characters and working within that confine, still I try to create little twists. I don't know if it works or not!

Dean sneaks into the back of the abandoned building. “Why do these fuglies live in smelly, crappy places?” he thought while sniffing the air but keeping his pace, he moved towards a bedroom. The building was old and plasters were coming out of the walls but there were still rooms that were usable. It was mostly dark but some areas were illuminated by the full moonlight that was coming through the broken windows. “Real Scooby-doo building. Awesome”, he peaked inside the room but it was empty. 

He gripped the machete tightly and went over the next bedroom with sharp eyes. It was a very big room with cots hanging here and there. “Hmm, so here you suckers come to play ‘sleepy sleep’, he felt nervous, “should have come in the morning, chopped you up nice and easy. Then it wouldn’t have been a threat to you, would it?” Dean jerked his head violently, ‘focus you, idiot. Want to end up dead before Sam even gets the chance to show up!” He planned that he will wait for the vampires to leave their nest at night and he will move there to attack them when they come back. But something was not right. His spider senses were detecting something but before he could do anything about it, a bloodsucker jumped behind him and hit him at the back of his head. It was lights out for Dean Winchester. 

When he regained consciousness, he found himself tied to a tree in the used-to-be a small garden in front of the building.  He struggled in futility. With his head throbbing, a groan left his aching body. He looked around and was getting angrier by the second on himself by thinking that he has been trapped even before he could attack anyone. He saw a fair-skinned male around thirty of medium stature was keenly looking at him and swallowing hard. “I don’t swing that way, honey”, Dean spoke looking directly at him. There were at least twenty vampires, and everybody around him started laughing. 

One female with long black hair and bright brown eyes came forward and everybody stopped laughing, “oh, you won’t be able to swing in any way after we’re done with you!”. Dean clenched his jaw and a smirk appeared on his face, ‘free my hands, then we’ll see.”

“I am proud, not stupid”, the lady smiled, “you’re Winchester right? The older one?”

He didn’t say anything but concentrated on pulling the razor out of his small pocket hidden in the wrist of his long sleeves. “Come on, come on!”

“Heard your little bro didn’t make it. Shame, we would have had a great feast.’ They all started grinning but to see the cold rigid face of the Winchester, the lady lifted her hand to stop and said, “grief made you insane? Why are you here? You’re not an amateur!”

“So my brother can come and send you where you belong.”

Just in a blurry motion, she was right before him and at his throat, suffocating him. “You will not say where we belong. We have as much as a right to be here as you have. We don’t harm you. We live on donated blood, still, you kill us. Tell me, who’s the monster among us?” She turned around and ordered others, “You can have him.’

With that, Dean successfully cut the rope on his hands and swiftly brought out another big knife that was hidden around his waist, “you should have really searched me” and with one fast movement, head landed on the ground. They came at him, gathering him in a circle. He sliced and severed as many he could but they were not leaving him with a moment to spare. After ten minutes of constant fighting, tiredness tried to devour him. At that moment, two vampires came from the behind and held his hands tightly and one of them kicked him on the back of his knee. He buckled and the lady came forward and snatched away the knife from his hand. One clutched a fistful of his short hair and yanked his head backward. The lady smiled and said, “my turn” and motioned high to chop his head down. Dean closed his eyes, a certain peculiar calm washed over him.

He waited for the blade to touch his neck, a moment passed but nothing happened. Instead of feeling the sharp, cold edge of the blade, he felt cool breeze caressed his face when he heard a rustle of wings flapping in the wind. He opened his eyes and saw him. Between his kneeling body and the vampire with the elevated machete, there was standing a man with his big wings open widely, glowing by the silver moonlight. He heard Sam saying, “big mistake!”

Though he was glad to see Sam, a part of him, a hopeless, pessimistic, dead part of him thought that Sam wouldn’t show up for him. Therefore, when he saw Sam after all these days, after the incident in the Church, after learning what Sam has actually done, after searching for him relentlessly, he was relieved. Whether Sam remembers him or not, it doesn’t matter. Sam was here, that’s all that mattered, that’s all that ever mattered, he can work with that. With all these thoughts came crashing to him like wave after wave, he didn’t see the usual torching of the eyes and hear the screech.  Instead, he saw that Sam was touching the vampire's temple with his index and middle finger and she collapsed on the floor. 

The other vampires were stunned to see the sudden turn of events. Some of them wanted to turn around and flee. All Dean saw was that in a blink of an eye, Sam was before them touching their foreheads, “it won’t hurt”, he sounded so kind and they dropped immediately. Within a minute there was no one standing except Dean and the new-born archangel who was intently observing the sleeping vampires.

Dean came out of his daze and moved towards his unrecognizable brother whose back was turned to him, he looked up to his brother and asked in disbelief, “why didn’t you kill them?”

Without turning his gaze away from them, Sam spoke, “because they didn’t deserve death.’

“But they can turn bad anytime they want, it’s in their nature.”

“That’s why I took away their primitive instinct”, he was facing Dean now, “they are all human now.”

Dean’s eyes made perfect round along with his mouth, “you can do that?”

Sam didn’t answer him, he just smiled. Dean shook his head, “thanks for coming. Good to know that you still have your brother’s back!”

Sam’s smile disappeared and indifference took place as he said, “I’m truly sorry, I still don’t know you.”

“Then why have you come?”, Dean’s eyes were pouring rage and nobody could detect the pain behind them.

“I’m a protector of humanity”, Sam chuckled, “last I checked, you are human”. He leaned towards one of the unconscious vampires, checking his pulse, facing away from Dean. He took this opportunity, took out the handcuffs from his back pocket and cuffed the perplexed archangel’s hands, ‘yeah? Memory or no memory, this human has caught your ass now!”

TBC  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for all the mistakes...


	14. The Awkward Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesn't want to go home with Dean. What would Dean do?

“What are you doing?” Sam’s stern gaze was fixated on Dean. 

“What’s it look like? Taking you home, where you can’t go puff!” Dean gestured his hand like waving a wand, rolled his eyes and turned around to make his way to his car, a couple of blocks away from where they were. But he didn’t hear any movement behind him. 

“Do you need a written invitation, your majesty?” Dean’s sardonic words made no effect on Sam as he stood there impassively. Dean would have been okay if Sam was angry or yelling at him or making snide comments, anything that would relate him to his little brother. He had encountered different versions of not-Sam throughout the years and well prepared for another one again. But this was different. Sam was looking at him with what! Pity? Is that pity?

After what Sam did without telling him, he was already controlling his anger. Now, Dean’s endurance was at its end and he just couldn’t resist it anymore. He punched Sam straight in the face, but he didn’t even flinch. Instead, Dean’s fist was falling out of his arm. He suppressed a groan, buckled down and held his arm tightly between his knees and waited for the immense pain to pass. He cursed, “Son of a bitch!” After a moment, he spoke, “Sam what are you, freaking Iron man now?”

Sam just smiled, “I can take a look at that”, raising his hand up in the air, motioning at Dean to lose the cuff. 

“Not gonna happen, buddy!” Dean said, still clenching his fist in pain. 

“Why did you cuff me, Dean?”

“I told you, Sam.”

“Yeah, I heard. I’m asking why do you want me to go with you? We don’t know each other. Even if we did, we are a different person now, or at least I am. So what’s the point?”

“The point is you are my brother. Even if you don’t remember it”, Dean cocked his eye, “or deny it.”

When no response came from the opposite side, Dean huffed and nudged him to move forward. But Sam continued to stand there. 

Dean lost his last thread of patience, “alright, you asked for it”, he tried to drag him by his cuff but nothing happened. Instead, Dean stumbled and looked behind him, steadied himself, gritted his teeth together, and tugged on the handcuffs with more force. He started to dig his heal onto the muddy ground and growled but not a single hair on Sam’s head moved. He chuckled and Dean glared at him like he could shoot laser from his eyes and burn a hole on Sam’s face!

“Hey, we wouldn’t have this problem if you’d just free me”, Sam said with amusement in his eyes.

“Fine!” Dean exhaled “I’ll just find another pack, maybe werewolves this time. You stay here. I’m gonna go find myself a big bad werewolf pack!” He motioned of walking away. “You wouldn’t!” Sam spoke in astonishment, “that’s suicide! That’s a sin!”

Dean smiled, “I’ve crossed that road many times now.” He looked down, “Boy! You really don’t remember anything.”

Sam stared at him incredulously. Dean looked at him and with his victory smile he said, “now march ahead soldier!” He imitated the voice of a drill sergeant and laughed, feeling very pleased with himself.

Dean took a look at his brother by his side. The silence was deafening. Riding with Sam was many things, but never awkward! Dean pondered after taking a side glance on the strange passenger who had completely changed, inwards and outwards. Dean was trying to find one glimpse of his brother, his friend who was not so cold and even with strong walls built around him, Dean thought that Sam never stopped Dean to be his big brother, at least not in normal circumstances. "When is it ever normal with us?" Dean smiled internally. Sam never let himself get too close to others but with Dean, he at least tried to push down those walls in order to help Dean break his walls and deal with his emotions. After they have been through so much, it was all Dean had to survive. Sam always thought that Dean had sacrificed everything for him and always had been there for him. But what Sam didn’t know, Dean thought to himself, “you were the only one who was always there for me as well, brother. Now, you’re taking away that too.” He turned on the radio and increased the volume.

Sam did remember Dean. Although he didn’t at first, after some weeks he started to remember. The only difference was that he didn’t feel any specific affection towards his family. He has now become like the angels, totally detached and mission-oriented. He had his empathy and sense of right and wrong, unlike soul-less Sam. The memories of when he wasn’t himself were too clear for him now. He remembers all the things that human-Sam couldn’t handle facing and buried down deep inside of him. 

However, those memories don’t bother him now. They are part of him and a distant memory of who he was. He intends to keep it that way. He doesn’t want to fall in line with whatever Dean has planned. Not only because, it would make him weak and helpless again but mostly because it was his purpose to use his power to protect humanity. Sam was looking straight ahead the road, he said to himself, “I’ll fulfill my purpose! I just have to change my ways to deal with you, Dean.”

TBC

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, you will enjoy it. Please let me know... Forgive me for the mistakes...  
> I am having a bit difficult time to finish the story. I'll have two more chapters. I have my drafts but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment but I'll try to finish and update it as soon as possible. If anybody's still reading, I am so sorry for the delay...


	15. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are way over their heads. Sam isn't making it any easier for them.

“You did what?” Castiel couldn’t believe the words that were coming from his friend of so many years. He repeated, “Are you insane?”

They were in the bunker and it’s been half an hour since Dean brought a resigned and reluctant Sam home. If Dean could know what was swimming around this new-born archangel’s head then he would have known that forcing this new Sam to come home was not a good idea.  Rowena helped them to create a ritualistic circle full of spell work and warding to hold this archangel. They don’t know how long they will be able to do that. 

Now that Dean has somehow managed to captivate Sam, he was facing a very angry angel. “I’ve pissed off the nerdy angel. Have to trade lightly. After getting hammered by the vamps, can’t get my ass kicked by the angel too”, Dean sighed and retreated back from the angel, holding his arms above his head. 

Castiel calmed himself down and started to speak in a mellow voice, “I expected more from you Dean”, stopping for a second he looked ahead to his friend’s eyes as he spoke, “we have to respect what Sam wants and he did what he did willingly.”

Dean was stumped, “how can you say that. Cass, we’re family. We can’t abandon one another just because God is screwing with your head.”

“Dean”, Cass warned but Dean ignored him and continued, “ Do not Dean me. I know what Chuck and Death did. You know too. They manipulated him and that stupid sasquatch bought it. I mean, you know a guy to be that smart, how could he, Cass?”

At the end of it, he was visibly trembling with rage. Cass’s gaze softened and he placed his hand on his shoulder, “What would you have done?”

Dean was struggling to keep the damn tears at bay and he looked up with fear hidden behind his anger, “we have to fix him, Cass.”

Cass let out a long breath and shook his head. He knew very well that the Winchesters are hard to get through. He tried nonetheless.

“He doesn’t need fixing. He doesn't need us.” Cass said, dropping his eyes low.

“Well, we need him!” Dean slammed his hand hard on the wooden table. “And he does too, even if he doesn’t realize it now”, he muttered slowly.

“So what do you want to do?” Cass asked, taking a sit on the chair beside the reading table.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face frustratedly,  “I don’t know! How do you de-archangel someone? It’s not like he’s possessed or something, you know…”

They remained silent, left to their thoughts over the archangel in the dungeon.

The archangel in the dungeon shifted and put his right leg over his left one. They haven’t restrained his feet, only hands. The magic that was keeping him there, was in the circle, engraved with sigils. He was certain to just wait them out. The tranquility that came with his powers restored his faith in himself. He was confident that this magic or charm or whatever it is, will not hold him forever. A faint smile played on his lips when he remembered a time of Dean being bound to this same chair. Of course, it wasn’t Dean. Neither he is Sam. For the past couple of months, he saved more people than he had throughout his useless life. He wasn’t helpless anymore. He was strong enough to remind the boundary issued on the angels and demons since the dawn of time and they ignored it for their own agendas. He had banned the demons and angles that walked the earth to their places. He had helped the monsters who needed his help. He had his watchful eyes over people as much as he could including Dean and his family. “Family, huh?” Sam was amused to think that, ‘they are nothing like you. You are not even human. They are better off without you and you are better off without them in the world on your own. At least, you are not helpless and weak anymore who had to standby and watch others’ suffering.” With that, the resolve of being an archangel forever anchored strongly within himself…

Lost between in thoughts, he sensed someone was in the room. The room was dark but he was sure that it wasn’t Dean. The aura was different, the light was flicked on and he saw it was Mom. “No”, he thought, “Dean I could handle but you…” 

“Hey Sam”, a soft welcoming smile played over her face. She was just beaming to see her youngest, after all these, after the church, “finally”. 

She moved towards the chair in front of Sam and took the sit while Sam started to wiggle on his chair. “You hurt?”, Mary asked, moving closer to him.

“No, mom. I’m okay.” He paused for one second, thinking over the fact that he just gave away his secret to her and asked, “How are you?”

Mary angled her eyebrow slightly, “I-I’m fine Sam. Do you remember me? B-but Dean said…”

Sam exhaled and hung his head low for the first time since he met his family, he was feeling defeated. He can pretend all he wants around Dean or Cass. He has for years for different reasons but mom... Mom was different. He didn’t know how to stay hidden under the searching eyes of his mother. The mother he never had since he was an infant but yearned for so much. When he got her back, he thought a piece of him was returned to him. 

“Sam?”, Mary noticed how quiet he was and wondered what drove him to make that decision. She knew what and why. She didn’t understand why now? Why is he staying away from them after ending Michael? 

Sam looked up, eyes filled with melancholy and something else. Something like unshakable determination. He stared at his mother for a second and focused on her eyes, “yes I remember. But I can’t be here, can’t be with you.” He dropped his gaze.

“Why not?”, it just came out without any hesitation. She had to know.

“Because I am not Sam anymore. I don’t belong here. I am needed somewhere else.”

“I didn’t belong either. But you didn’t give up on me. Did you?” Mary said calmly.

“It’s not the same. I have other responsibilities. I vowed.” He said.

“I know. Cass told me.” She was thinking and choosing her words correctly, “you always belonged here, among us. You have done more than anyone can ask for this world. It’s time to rest. You have to come home to do that. We can figure out the rest together.”

Sam smiled at her optimism. He can identify with that, “I am gone too far. I am in too deep. This isn’t reversible.” He looked anywhere but her face, “all I did when I was human, was to hurt you and the people around me. I can’t do that.”

Mary’s eyes were widened in surprise, “how could you blame yourself for that, after all these years? How could you blame yourself for that at all?”

Sam didn’t answer. The room was silent as no one spoke anything for quite some time.

After some time, Mary leaned forward, her hands rested on her knees and she said, “Do you remember what you said to me when I came back, leaving my perfect heaven behind?”

Sam didn’t say anything but he was looking at her with questioning eyes.

Mary continued, “you said that I filled the biggest blank in your life.” Sam stayed quiet. 

“How do you think I filled my biggest blank? I was in heaven. I had everything. I was content. Then I was thrown here where I knew no one. I didn’t know you and Dean. I was an empty shell. But you boys, you filled that void. Yeah, it took some time, but you got through me.”

Sam still didn’t say anything, his gaze fell on his foot. Mary sighed but tentatively put her hand on his right leg and gave a little squeeze, “As much as you needed me, I needed you that much. Before you think about leaving after the spellwork stops working, think about that.” She stood up and left an astonished Winchester behind...

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it is. I have one chapter left. That's it. You torture will be over:) But I don't know if it's going to be okay or not...  
> Anyway, hopefully, you'll enjoy it. Forgive me for the unintentional mistakes.


	16. Finishing Line Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary, Cass, and Dean will find a way because that's what family does. Or, at least Winchester family does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize to you guys who are reading it. I say that this will be the end and then add another chapter. I am probably doing that since Chapter 14. I'm sorry, truly. This was going to be the last but when I arranged my drafts and notes altogether, it became too lengthy. That's why I had to divide this into two parts. The next part will be the last, I promise. I'm sorry again:(

The footstep in the hall was light but somehow labored. Dean looked up to see Mary was approaching them. Even from a distance, he could tell that the “meeting with the son who died and came back to life only to leave me again” did not go well. Cass followed the movement of Mary with his eyes and after she took a seat beside Dean, he asked, “How did it go?”

Instead of answering, she shook her head and an exasperated breath came out of her. Cass dropped his gaze. He was feeling helpless. He thought himself as a friend to the Winchesters, his only family and when nobody was there for him, it was Sam who forgave him and was a friend to him. Cass thought that he owed it to them, to Sam. He realized that it was his responsibility to make Sam understand that he needed to be with his family. But he also knew that he can’t make Sam or Dean do anything if they didn’t want to do. He spoke up after a still moment passed, “Dean, you are the only one. We can’t do anything to help him if he doesn’t cooperate.”

Dean frowned, he was doubting himself for the first time in his life. When it came to Sam, he was always so sure of himself. But this felt like it was Sam but with an impenetrable wall around him which even he can break. However, he had to. He will not back away, not when Sam’s involved. He had to fix this, it was his job. Remembering his only purpose, he grounded himself on that and left any doubt that was crawling to come back to the surface of his mind. 

He squired his shoulder and asked, “Even if I do convince him, how the hell are we gonna help him?”

Mary was quiet for a long time, she said, “Why do we have to fix him. He can be with us as he is now.” 

“Are you serious? He is not himself. I know he won’t hurt us but he could get hurt.” Dean said.

Before Cass could say something as his eyebrows went upward and mouth opened, Dean cut him off, “I know, I know. He’s the most powerful creature. That’s just it, ‘creature’. He’s not human. Believe me, he wouldn’t want to be with us if he’s anything but human. I trust him but he won’t trust himself with us. I know him. I know how he thinks. Believe me, it’s not an option.”

“Then what?” Cass asked irritatedly and they fell silent again.

“Uh I know,” Dean’s eyes were iridescent, “we can extract the grace from him like you did when Gadeel left,” he pointed towards Cass.

“Dean that’s really dangerous. That was angel grace and even then it nearly killed him. We are talking about archangel grace. It’s a whole new component to deal with, much more complex, I don’t know if he will survive that,” Castiel said, furrowing his brows in worry. 

“We’ll not go blind. We’ll research. Besides you said that Billy extracted Lucifer’s grace from him, he survived, right?” Dean argued. “Yeah. It was Billy and she had God on her side Dean,” Cass said. Dean started to counter him, “B-but…”

Mary was at her end, she thumped her hands loudly on the table, “Oh, you boys are killing me.” She looked at Dean, “Can you hold your horses,” Dean seemed to coil inwardly and then she turned to look at Cass and asked, “Do you have a better idea?” She narrowed her gaze on the angel and the angel in return hung his head low and murmured, “No.”

She muttered, “Thought so,” and then she focused on Dean, “Go see your brother.” She paused for a second as Dean got up and said after contemplating, “He remembers everything by the way. But, don’t get your hopes up.”

Dean’s eyes widened a little but he nodded in understanding and thinking bitterly to himself, “When do I ever!” 

Mary let out a second breath and said to Cass, “Let’s find some books on archangel. Shall we?” 

The electric blue orbits in his eyes are flickering, the silver with a touch of blue wings are starting to spread wide and he’s slouching down to put pressure on his knees and fly away, breaking through the roof but he can’t. Sam was spending every last drop of his power but the sigils are still holding. “Not gonna work, buddy,” Dean came, smirking at Sam who was trying to break free.  “Not now,” Sam returned the smirk. 

Dean came and stood before him but didn’t sit on the chair. He looked at Sam and tried to subdue the anger he was feeling because the image of his brother shoving the knife into his heart, kept coming back to him. Sam didn’t look up for a long time. But when time passed and no remarks came, he peeked through his bangs and was bewildered to see two kind eyes looking down at him. Still, he didn’t speak. He couldn’t lose control, not to his brother. The emotion that came with mom was almost overwhelmed him but he had to get out of here. There’s no place for feelings. So he repositioned himself on the chair, looked straight in those eyes and returned the kind smile. 

Now, Dean spoke up, “We have found a way to fix you. It will be over soon if you would just cooperate.”

“You mean surrender, so you could control me like you did all my life.”

“What?” Dean was beyond surprised. 

Sam smiled to himself and thought, “Civility is not going to work with you. I’ll do what I do best, disappoint!” He said instead, “Yeah! First it was Dad, then it was you, then it was Dad and you, then for a time being I was free but in reality, I was delusional. Then you came and got me at Standford and the controlling game began again.” Sam stopped and looked right into the eyes, “Well, game time's over!” He could see the burning in his big brother’s eyes, the clenched fist, the tightly set jaw and he was assured that he was in the right direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you had a good time taking the journey with me. I did. I survive that way. As we have come to the almost end, let me know if you have any ideas regarding our Supernatural friends which you want to be put into words. I'll try my best...  
> Anyway, thanks again for reading...


	17. Finishing Line Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will archangel-Sam regain his former self?

Dean didn’t say anything. He just picked up the chair and moved away from him, only to sit at an angle from where he could keep an eye on the circle. He sat down, “Don’t bother. I know how this goes. We both have gone this road many times.”

“True,” Sam said, “Though, this time it is me, well, mostly, and not some weird version of me. I just don’t want to be here.’

“You will be after we fix you,” Dean said.

“Fix me,” Sam chuckled bitterly, “kind of like when you sold your soul and fixed me. No. Rather damned me to have an unfair responsibility for my brother’s death. I didn’t need that burden but you had to fix me. Or, kind of like when Death crammed the damaged soul into me because you couldn’t control me and which drove me nearly to insanity and certain death. Why? Because you had to fix me.” Sam didn’t stop, didn’t took a breath, he just threw punches after punches and Dean remained quiet on his seat, unmoved and rigid. 

Sam continued, “Oh! And the biggest stupidity of all, tricked me into getting possessed by an angel because you had to fix me. Why bother with my consent? I’ll be fixed right? In the process, I would lose myself but that doesn’t matter as long as you get to play “fixing my broken brother and save the day.”

In between this whirl, Dean stayed quiet, he felt numb as if he was drowning under the water and then all of a sudden, realization dawned on him. He said, “stop hurting yourself.” 

“Wha”, Sam stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence, he was astounded at the tone of Dean’s words. There was no mockery, no resentment, it was just kind and filled with a concern which baffled him.

Dean smiled sadly, “Dude, I know you. So just stop, will ya?” Sam still was confounded, so Dean continued, “ How can you abandon mom, Jack, Cass, me? You said yourself Jack’s our kid, how could you leave him?”

It was his turn now and Sam has to listen. “ After all, we’ve been through, this is what I get. You took away one thing that defines us, being brothers, being family, who gave you that right? Huh? How can you be so selfish? You owe me you son of a bitch!”

Sam drops his eyes, it was just too much at once to take in. He can’t pretend anymore, can’t lock the emotions in a tight box. “I can’t feel anymore. I don’t want to.”

Now it was Dean's turn to be stunned, “What do you mean?”

“Do you know how I felt When I couldn’t save you from being dammed to Hell? How it felt when you became a demon or when you got possessed by Michael, twice. And I couldn't do anything. Nothing. I don’t want to feel like that anymore Dean.” He took a deep breath, it was time for him to come clean, “I am selfish. You are right. But, if I have a choice between seeing you suffer and save you, I’ll always choose to save you. Even if I had to be away from my family. You taught me that” Sam looked away.

Dean was dumbfounded, nobody said anything. They just sat there until Dean spoke up first, “how could you be so dumb? You yourself said, if we go out, we will do that together. That’s our deal. You can’t check out now. Saving people, hunting things, it’s not a solo gig you moron, it’s family business. Why didn’t you leave me alone when I was a demon, a knight for God’s sake? I was not in anyone’s way, I was free but still, you came for me. You didn’t let me quit and even if it’s the last thing I do, I won’t let you quit either.

“I can’t Dean.” Still bound to his words and responsibilities, he couldn’t be Dean’s little brother again.

Dean was lost. He didn’t know what to say anymore.  A resignation settled on his face. All the anger, fear and pain came together, forming a tight ball in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t find words. His mind was swirling, his gut was twisting and then he saw it again. The eyes full of unspoken remorse, asking for anyone to help but too proud or afraid to ask. 

But Sam didn’t have to ask. He never really had, at least the times that mattered the most, Dean always knew when Sam was struggling. He straightened his back, came forward and leaned towards Sam to see him in the eyes, “you don’t have to. I’m here. I’ll find a way, Sammy. You don’t worry. I’ll get you out of this.” With that, he patted Sam’s back and left to see Cass and Mom.

While rummaging through various books from Biblical lore to ancient mythology, they couldn’t find anything on how to extract archangel grace from a human safely. Dean started to think that maybe they should talk to Rowena about this if she has some kind of magic to reduce the risk. At that moment a voice came from the corner of the library, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“What the!” Dean stood suddenly with a gun right beside Mary with a gun as well and Castiel was ready with his blade. Death shook her head as she let out a deep breath, “You never learn. Why must you poke your noses where they don’t belong?”

“So Sam doesn’t belong here?” Dean stood steady with a grin in the corner of his lips.

“The old Sam did but not this one. His place is in the world, outside this bunker,” she said eyeing them from toe to head.

“Which by the way is your fault,” Castiel couldn’t hide his anger. 

“And you are welcome,” she smiled and rolled her eyes, “ saw that you were almost there to destroy Michael.”

They couldn't say anything to that but Mary didn’t stay quiet, “So you had to sacrifice one of us!”

She came forward and stressed each word as she tried to control her emotion, “How many times do you plan to make martyrs out of my family?” When Death didn’t say anything she continued as tears threatened her eyes, “How much more do you need from us?”

Dean and Cass stood behind her without a word and Death spoke, “It’s not fair. It never is. But sometimes you have to sacrifice for the greater good.”

“Oh, don’t give us that crap!” Dean roared and said, “you and your God have taken enough from us, not anymore. Now would you help us to fix Sam?”

She looked at them one by one and took a moment to think.

In the meantime, in another room where an archangel was struggling with his inner battles and was startled by a voice, “Guess, you are in quite a pickle!”

It was Chuck. As Sam looked up he snickered softly, “Yeah! Can you remove the sigils please so I can get out of here?”

“Is that what you want?” God asked with gravity in His voice after coming closer and removing the magic from the engraved circle.

The cuff broke with one tug and Sam stood straight and he said, “It doesn’t matter what I want. I have a duty to fulfill.”

God asked looking keenly at his creation, “If you had a choice, would you have stayed here?”

Sam seemed visibly uncomfortable in answering the question but still, he said after a moment, “I won’t lie. If I had a choice I would never leave my family. But my words mean something and even if you didn’t say that I can’t retreat from my promise, I wouldn’t anyway. I have let down many people, I can’t do that anymore.” He stopped and dropped his gaze on his foot.

Chuck finally spoke after a minute of pondering, “I said that you can’t back out from this responsibility. I didn’t say that…” He smiled widely, “that I can’t free you. And seeing you and your brother, I think you both deserve peace and that you deserve each other. You have done more than you’ll ever know. So, I’m freeing you from your word.” After placing his hand on his heart, He said, “but know that I can’t tell you what will happen to you after I do this. As you know you are the first one. So, there might be consequences. Are you ready?” Sam was so shocked to hear God’s words that he couldn’t speak for some time. After he regained himself, he smiled shyly before speaking, dropping his gaze again to his feet, “Aren’t there always?” God smiled at that, “Yeah there are. But I think you’ll be okay. You have Dean. And rest of your family.”

At the same moment, Billy came out of her trance and said to the now restless Winchesters and their angel friend, “Okay. But there will be severe consequences.”

A bone-chilling screech broke the conversation and scared Dean to his core as it came from the dungeon. Billy turned her head to Dean and smirked, “Times up, Good luck!”

Dean rushed towards the dungeon with his mother and friend right behind him. As he opened the secret door to the room, he saw an unmoving body of his little brother laid on the floor and his heart sank. The hurried foots behind stopped dead on their tracks when the lying scenario resembled too much of a recent past. Dean quickly balanced himself and paced towards his brother. Fumbling with his fingers to find a pulse, he muttered almost inaudibly, “Don’t you dare, Sam. Don’t you dare!”

He let out a sharp breath when he found a slow yet steady pulse on Sam’s neck. Placing his palm on Sam's neck for a long time, he tried to slow down his own heart rate. “One of these days, he’ll kill me, for sure…" He said it to Mary who was now beside him, sitting on the ground cross-legged, taking it all in. She softly chuckled to hear the elder Winchester. 

“Is he okay?” The concerned angel asked, taking his place on the other side of Dean. 

“I think so,” Dean mused and tried hard not to think about what Billy said.

But the nerdy angel wouldn’t have it, “Is this the severe consequence?”

Dean sighed and said, holding his brother closely, “I don’t know. But I do know we got him back, as he was before all these. That much I can tell you, I can feel it. So, we’ll deal with the rest of it as they come. As we always do. Together.” He looked to his mother and then to his best friend, both of them were mimicking the same sentiment with firm resolution on their faces.

The vulnerable yet tough older brother will not give up. Not now. Not ever.

**_Finish_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, folks! It's finished. I left it a little open-ended to make you wonder what could happen next and if anyone would want a sequel to this. Just saying:)  
> Please let me know, how's the ending? Is it okay or totally bad and looks hurriedly finished? Please tell me how's the overall story.  
> It was a project for me to survive on a daily basis, to prove something to myself. I don't know If I have succeeded or not but I have to thank all of you who read it and took the time to encourage me by leaving a comment. I finished it because of you. I had to, couldn't let you down. So even if it's bad and of course mediocre, I thank you for supporting me and being with me. I am so very grateful to all of you. Hope, you all have a lovely day. Alvida!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome:-)


End file.
